Un fidèle destrier
by Anathema-Greenleaf
Summary: Voici l'histoire de l'esprit de la forêt de Vertbois le Grand, ayant fait le choix de s'incarner en cerf pour mieux servir celui qu'il choisit pour être son roi, Thranduil Oropherion.
1. prologue

**Bonjour , voici une nouvelle histoire, comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient , tout est à Tolkien, je ne fais que m'amuser à écrire une fanfiction. Bref, voici deux chapitres courts pour mettre en place l'histoire, les suivant seront plus longs. En espérant que cela vous plaira , bonne lecture, et en attente de vos réactions. ;) S'il y a encore des fautes, elles seront corrigées dans la journée après plusieurs relectures.**

 **PS: le prochain chapitre sera posté dans la semaine.**

* * *

Prologue

La première fois que j'ai posé mon attention sur toi, tu n'étais encore qu'une petite créature accrochée aux jambes de ton père, cet elfe qui avait su rapidement gagner la confiance des personnes habitant ces lieux. Tu levais tes grands yeux étonnés et intimidés vers les grands arbres qui constituaient mes bois. C'était mignon et j'étais content que ces derniers arrivaient toujours à émerveiller les nouveaux venus.

Puis je vis ton regard et instantanément je compris quelque chose.

Un jour, toi, tu seras roi. Mon roi.

J'en étais persuadé.

A cette révélation, toute la forêt de Vertbois brilla, resplendissant comme lors d'un printemps vigoureux. En ton honneur petit prince.

Et moi, l'esprit de ce qui deviendra tes terres, je fis le choix de m'incarner. Car c'était décidé, je ferais tout pour te protéger et te servir.

Ainsi, quelque part dans les bois, naquit un petit faon au pelage aussi blanc que la plus pure des neiges.


	2. Chapitre I

Chapitre I

Il fallut quelques jours au jeune faon pour se lever sur ses pattes tremblantes et hésitantes, ayant toujours son poil blanc duveteux qu'il espérait perdre histoire de ne pas faire tuer par des chasseurs humains pour sa fourrure avant de pouvoir rejoindre son roi.

Fort heureusement pour lui, la nature a répondu à sa prière et bien vite il perdit son poil si repérable et se retrouva donc totalement incarné, son lien avec l'autre monde* se coupant définitivement. Mais il n'en avait cure, content de son nouveau poil marron clair aux reflets feu au soleil.

Il se retrouva donc à gambader avec celle qui était maintenant sa mère entre les grands arbres de ses bois, heureux de toujours pouvoir entendre leurs paroles malgré son nouvel état d'animal. Il passa ses premières semaines auprès d'elle à prendre des forces jusqu'à ce que le destin ne se décide à mettre son nez dans ses affaires. Parfois il le détestait vraiment celui-là ...

De ce fait, un matin, il se retrouva à courir avec sa mère, la panique faisant battre son petit cœur fragile à toute vitesse, alors qu'il évitait maladroitement les flèches qui fusaient vers eux. Il entendit finalement le gémissement de sa mère et ferma les yeux quelques instants, envoyant une prière pour cette biche qui lui avait permis de prendre forme physique et lui offrant une dernière pensée avant de continuer sa course folle, priant pour qu'on ne le rattrape pas ...

Au bout d'un long moment, essoufflé et n'en pouvant plus de courir , il finit par se coucher au creux d'un arbre et ferma tout de suite les yeux, s'endormant dès que sa tête se posa sur le sol recouvert de feuilles , totalement épuisé.

Il se réveilla le lendemain aux bruits de sabots qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Des chevaux elfiques. Il ouvrit ses yeux doux et cligna doucement les paupières pour s'habituer au soleil qui l'éclairait. On dirait qu'il avait été trouvé par les elfes sylvains plus tôt que ce qu'il avait prévu de base...

* * *

* _dans les récit du moyen age les animaux au pelage blanc, notamment les cerfs blancs étaient liés à l'autre monde et donc au merveilleux._


	3. Chapitre II

Disclamer: Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient...

Syrene-T merci pour ton review, ça me fait plaisir, contente que l'idée et l'univers te plaisent , et pour le coté Bambi à vrai dire je n'y avais même pas pensé X) C'est vrai que la scène aurait vraiment pu être sympa mais bon X) j'espère que la suite va te plaire ;)

Bon me revoilà avec un autre chapitre un peu plus long , j'ai hésité un long moment pour faire passer l'histoire à la troisième personne du singulier puisque je suis un peu plus à l'aise avec ceci et finalement je pense que ce sera en fonction des chapitres , si jamais j'ai besoin d'avoir des avis autres que celui du cerf. Qu'en pensez vous ? Sinon bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre II

Je vis le plus grand elfe arrêter sa monture blanche non loin de moi et mettre pied-à-terre sans un bruit tellement il était gracieux. A la vue de sa longue chevelure blanche ondulée, je compris rapidement que j'avais affaire au père de celui que j'ai décidé de protéger. J'avais en effet face à moi le nouveau roi de ma forêt, Oropher. Je tenta de me remettre debout, histoire d'agir comme la petite créature craintive dans laquelle je mettais incarné, mais je découvris avec un peu d'agacement que mes pattes, épuisées par ma course de la veille refusèrent de me porter, tremblant comme des brindilles sous le vent de l'automne. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour m'effondrer lamentablement au sol, soufflant de frustration une fois ma tête par terre. Génial l'esprit de la forêt, tu as fière allure ainsi ... pensais je avec agacement.

"Un faon, seul?" s'étonna l'ellon encore à cheval à l'intention de son souverain.

Tandis que j'entendais des paroles rassurantes en elfique être prononcées par ce dernier pour ne pas me faire peur. Qu'est ce que j'aimais cette langue...

"Les humains ont dû tuer sa mère ..." soupira de désapprobation le roi avant de me soulever délicatement ,une fois proche de moi, me logeant contre son torse avec douceur et retournant sur sa monture. A mon contentement puisque je découvris que malgré son statut d'elfe sindar et non sylvain , il prenait vraiment soin de ma forêt et de ses occupants.

"Je vais le ramener, laissé seul il ne pourra guère survivre."

Sur ces mots, ils remirent leurs chevaux en route et me ramenèrent avec eux jusqu'à leurs habitations.

Ils m'emmenèrent aux écuries pour que je puisse me reposer dans la paille, où je soupira de soulagement à la chaleur qu'elle me procura. Puis je fus ausculté tous les jours par un elfe, essayant visiblement de me faire survivre malgré l'absence de ma mère. Mais fort heureusement pour eux, j'étais déterminé et je ne comptais pas me laisser mourir de la sorte. De ce fait, après quelques semaines, j'étais encore là, bel et bien vivant.

Et c'est à ce moment là que je reçu de nouveau la visite de l'elfe Oropher. Grignotant alors le foin que l'on m'avait apporté ce matin, histoire que je puisse m'occuper dans la journée dans ce box sans doute destiné à la guérison des chevaux puisque tous les autres étaient vides. Ils devaient sans doute laisser leurs destriers en liberté dans un près. Je levais donc la tête et tournais les oreilles vers lui. Je pencha la tête par curiosité , me demandant ce qu'il me voulait.

Je le vis ouvrir la porte en bois et entrer , se baissant à mon niveau comme ce jour où il m'a rencontré. Il me présenta sa main pour que je puisse la renifler puis doucement posa sa main sur le haut de ma tête et me caressa , me faisant fermer les yeux.

"Je suis content de te voir encore en vie. J'en ai douté vu l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé." m'avoua t'il donc tandis que je venais me coucher à coté de lui, le regardant du coin de l'œil, ma petite queue remuant de contentement à l'idée de l'avoir surpris.

Puis je sentis de nouveau ses mains sous moi et me vis être soulevé de la paille pour me retrouver une fois de plus dans ses bras. Cela allait-il devenir une habitude ? Je savais marcher... pensais je avant de poser ma tête sur son bras sans protester malgré mes pensées, je me demandais bien où il comptait m'emmener.

J'eu ma réponse lorsque nous entrâmes dans le palais d'Amon Lanc, un peu mal à l'aise par l'absence d'arbres autour de moi, mais je n'en fis pas grand cas , observant les corridors que nous traversâmes jusqu'à arriver devant une grande porte en bois gravé. Mes oreilles se dressèrent lorsque je sentis de l'autre coté une odeur si semblable à celle du printemps et que j'associais tout de suite à une seule et unique personne: Thranduil.

Oropher ouvrit la porte, confirmant mon association lorsque je vis assis sur un coussin, tenant une peluche cerf, le petit prince sindar. Ce dernier tourna par ailleurs tout de suite son regard vers moi et sembla avoir des étoiles dans les yeux à ma vue. Il se leva tout de suite et s'approcha de son père, tendant les bras avec un sourire tout content. Sentant le grand elfe commencer à me baisser vers son fils, je secouais la queue de contentement et bramait doucement. Ainsi je me retrouvais bien vite au sol, étreint par le petit ellon, fermant les yeux de joie.

ça y est j'y étais. Ma mission commençait maintenant. Jamais je ne te quitterai le petit prince.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Et voilà, quelque chose de court encore mais j'essaye de faire plus grand petit à petit , j'attends vos réactions avec impatience, en espérant que mon histoire vous plait. J'ai toujours quelques hésitations quant à la fin mais il y aura sans doutes 9 ou 10 chapitres. à la prochaine fois , je vais sans doute publier à la fin de la semaine.


End file.
